


Beside You

by Phosphore15P



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphore15P/pseuds/Phosphore15P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de la Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, le nom de Prim n'est pas tiré au sort par Effie. Katniss ne pense donc pas une seconde à se porter volontaire, mais quelle va être sa réaction quand le garçon des pains, celui qui a sauvé sa vie et pour lequel elle a encore une dette, est envoyé dans une arène se battre pour sa vie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire. Je lis beaucoup de choses sur AO3, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas poster mes propres écrits ? Je poste déjà cette fanfiction sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo de LukeThroughTheKeyhole, donc si vous me connaissez de là-bas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me plagie pas :)
> 
> D'ailleurs, chaque chapitre est associée à une chanson, que je mettrais en note d'auteur au début (donc maintenant). Bonne lecture !
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * *
> 
> « Within a minute I was all packed up, I've got a ticket to another world: I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go.  
> The silent words are hard to speak when your thoughts are all I see:"Don't ever leave," she said to me.  
> When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky, to the beat of our hearts at the same time.  
> So close but so far away, can you hear me? »
> 
> « She sleeps alone, my heart wants to come home.  
> I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
> She lies awake, I'm trying to find the words to say.  
> I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. »
> 
> Beside You - 5 Seconds Of Summer

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Gale alors que je me tiens au milieu des filles âgées de seize ans sur la grande place. Celui-ci me rassure d'un simple regard et hochement de tête, et je me retourne en repensant à la phrase que nous nous sommes échangée il n'y a que quelques heures, moquant notre excentrique hôtesse : "Puisse le sort vous être favorable !".

Puis, mes yeux se dirigent vers les cheveux blonds tressés de Prim, placée plusieurs rangs devant moi, avec les filles de douze ans. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle, n'ayant qu'une inscription dans l'immense sphère en verre, contrairement à mes vingt-quatre petits bouts de papier, et aux quarante-deux de Gale. Malgré tout, je ne cesse de prier silencieusement pour nous trois lorsque qu'Effie Trinket, toute de rose coiffée et vêtue, monte sur la scène pour prononcer de sa voix aiguë et de son accent du Capitole sa célèbre devise.

Je ne prête plus attention lorsque le film sur l'origine des Hunger Games joue, l'ayant vu des milliers de fois lors des précédentes moissons cumulées aux cours d'Histoire du lycée.

Quand Effie s'avance vers la sphère de verre des filles pour tirer un papier, mon cerveau se met en alarme et me crie intérieurement "faites que ça ne soit pas moi ou Prim" en boucle. Évidemment, notre hôtesse ne se presse pas, joue un peu avec les papiers en remuant sa main chercheuse dans l'urne, avant d'en attraper finalement un et de retourner à sa place, au centre de la scène, seuls les claquements de ses hauts talons se faisant entendre dans le silence appréhensif qui remplit la place.

Le sort est décidé, me dis-je alors qu'elle déplit lentement le papier, faisant durer le suspense, avant d'annoncer d'une voix fière "Addie Zedoary".

Le nœud qui s'était formé dans mon estomac se relâche instantanément quand nos noms ne sont pas appelés et j'entends beaucoup de personnes à mes côtés soupirer de soulagement. Personne n'aimerait être à la place de la fille venant d'être moissonnée, et tous se sentent désolés pour elle, mais chacun tient à sa vie. Je me console un petit peu en remarquant que la fille doit avoir mon âge, qu'elle a de longs cheveux blonds ainsi une peau et des yeux très clairs et qu'elle a l'air d'être bien nourrie. Elle est définitivement de la ville, ce qui augmente légèrement ses chances dans ce jeu mortel.

Pendant ce court moment de soulagement, Effie a tiré le papier d'un garçon et retourne tranquillement aux côtés d'Addie, qui semble terrifiée.

Je pense à Gale alors qu'elle détient maintenant le papier ouvert dans ses mains.

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque quelle prononce un nom que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre.

Peeta Mellark.


	2. Le garçon troublant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une discussion longtemps évitée et une promesse partagée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Oh Memories! Where'd you go? You were all I've ever known!  
> How I miss yesterday! How'd I let it fade away? Where'd you go? »  
> Memories - Panic! At The Disco

Mon cerveau tourne à deux cents pour cents alors que le garçon blond se fait un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre les marches de la scène. Je sais que Gale doit attendre que je lui offre l'un de mes rares sourires à la suite d'avoir échappé tous les deux encore une fois à une année, mais je ne peux bouger. Ça n'est pas possible.

Dans ma tête circulent nombreux souvenirs de ce garçon à qui je n'ai pourtant jamais vraiment parlé. Lui rigolant avec ses amis, cherchant des affaires dans son sac en début de cours, se battant au concours de lutte annuel de notre école ou soulevant des sacs de farine dans l'arrière cour de la boulangerie de ses parents.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé l'observer autant pendant toutes ces années et pourtant, des centaines d'autres images comme les précédentes s'alignent dans mon esprit, jusqu'à arriver à ce fameux jour de printemps, où j'ai aperçu le pissenlit qui m'a redonné espoir et m'a permis de trouver un moyen pour nourrir et sauver ma famille, ainsi qu'à cette soirée froide et pluvieuse, où il m'a balancé les pains qui m'ont sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Le garçon des pains ne peut pas participer aux Hunger Games.

Je tente de recomposer mon visage alors que je vois nos deux tributs se serrer la main sous mon regard impuissant. Ils entrent ensuite dans l'hôtel de ville, où ils vont passer une heure à faire leurs adieux à tous ceux qui le veulent.

Je suis aussitôt rejointe par une Prim heureuse, que j'accueille dans mes bras comme un réflexe, en enfouissant ma tête qui commence à me faire mal dans son cou. Elle qui était si stressée une heure auparavant est vraiment soulagée, et se relaxe au fur et à mesure de notre étreinte. Autour de nous, beaucoup de familles nous imitent, et je sens assez vite un touché sur mon épaule. Je me détache de Prim, la tenant toujours par la main pour me retrouver face à Gale, qui porte un sourire content au visage. Effectivement, cette année était la dernière à laquelle il était éligible, ce qui assure aux Hawthorne une fête ce soir, avec ce que nous avons chassé, cueilli et vendu ce matin.

\- Félicitations, je suppose, lui dis-je, lui souriant légèrement en retour.

Cependant, mon regard ne cesse de faire des allers-retours entre la porte de l'hôtel de ville où se sont engouffrés Addie et Peeta il y a quelques minutes de cela et mes deux interlocuteurs. Je ne participe que très peu à la conversation, mon esprit ne pouvant penser qu'au garçon des pains, et à ma dette envers lui que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais rendre.

Gale me lance un regard interloqué, alors qu'il continue de dialoguer avec la très joyeuse Prim, que j'ignore, ne voulant pas expliquer mon état, et ce que je partage d'une façon ou d'une autre avec Peeta Mellark.

J'observe les familles de nos tributs qui se dirigent eux aussi vers l'hôtel de ville ; la fratrie et les parents Mellark, auxquels j'ai tous eu l'occasion de parler une fois ou une autre, et les parents d'Addie, qui est visiblement enfant unique.

Un grand débat se joue dans ma tête alors que nous nous dirigeons tous trois vers nos familles réunies pour rentrer à la Veine, et je prends ma décision au dernier instant, m'arrêtant soudain et m'accroupissant à la hauteur de Prim.

\- Rentre à la maison avec maman, lui dis-je d'une voix maternelle, j'ai... quelqu'un à aller voir, finis-je avec hésitation alors que ma petite sœur hoche la tête de manière compréhensive.

Je fais face à Gale un instant, échangeant un regard, avant de m'élancer vers l'hôtel de ville.

\- Qui vas-tu voir ? me lance-t-il, alors que je suis déjà quelques mètres au loin.  
\- Peeta ! réponds-je rapidement, avant de finalement trop m'éloigner pour poursuivre un quelconque interrogatoire de sa part.

Son prénom seul sonne étrange sur mes lèvres, l'ayant toujours surnommé "garçon des pains" dans ma tête ou utilisant son nom complet quand je devais à de rares occasions parler de lui. Ce seul acte m'offre comme une toute nouvelle proximité avec lui, comme si cela s'ajoutait au secret que nous partageons en quelque sorte.

Je ralentis au stade de marche avant de pousser la grande porte de l'immense bâtiment, et me retrouve face au maire et à Madge, qui semblent tous les deux surpris de ma présence en ces lieux. Qui suis-je pour les blâmer ; je m'en surprends moi même.

\- Katniss ? Que fais-tu là ? me demande Madge d'un ton interloqué.  
\- Peeta, soufflé-je, reprenant lentement ma respiration, avant de reformuler une fois mes poumons calmés. Je viens voir Peeta Mellark.

Elle m'indique aussitôt le couloir à emprunter pour arriver à la salle où le garçon des pains reçoit ses adieux. Ses au revoirs. Mon cerveau refuse d'entendre le mot "adieux", jouant la sourde oreille.

Je ne suis proche que de très peu de gens, et Peeta Mellark ne fait certainement pas partie de cette liste très restreinte ; ma mère, en quelque sorte, ma sœur, Gale, sa famille peut être et Madge. Cependant, et ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque, cette soirée pluvieuse nous unit, d'une quelconque manière, dans ma tête en tout cas. Il est la personne qui m'a sauvé moi, et ma famille ; pour lui, je ne suis sûrement qu'une pauvre fille de la Veine qui ne l'a même pas remercié pour son acte de bonté. A supposer qu'il s'en souvienne.

J'arrive à la fin du corridor où est disposée comme une salle d'attente très minimalisée avec deux pacificateurs se tenant à chaque côté de la porte qui mène au garçon des pains. A mon entrée, une tête se tourne vers moi, et il me faut un peu de temps pour me rappeler de qui est cette fille assise sur l'une des chaises richement décorée.

Baissant les yeux, comme si moi même ne savait pas ce que je faisais ici, je m'installe à ses côtés, fixant la seule paire de chaussures habillées que je possède.

\- Sa famille est à l'intérieur, m'informe Delly Cartwright, avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, et me remets à mon inspection consciencieuse de ma tenue, lissant les pans de la robe bleue de ma mère. Après tant d'années à l'observer sans faire attention, je crois que Delly est la meilleure amie de Peeta, ou quelque chose de similaire. Sa petite amie peut être.

Mon indifférence ne lui est pas vraiment dirigée, mais je cesse de me demander intérieurement si j'ai ma place ici. Qui puis-je duper ? Évidemment que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je suis sûre que la seule raison qui me pousse tellement à aller voir Peeta Mellark est cette stupide dette que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais rembourser.

\- J'ai un peu peur que sa mère... commence-t-elle, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la salle, je croise son regard rempli de douleur et lui en rends un compréhensif.

La mère de Peeta est connue dans tout le district pour être un être affreux, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais contredire les rumeurs. Certains la décrivent juste être une femme méchante et impolie, d'autres vont plus loin en insinuant qu'elle agresse ses enfants... Quand le sujet a été abordé au comptoir de Sae Boui Boui par un Darius très soûl lors d'une de mes très régulières visites à la Plaque, je dois admettre avoir serré les dents en repensant à la nuit des pains, à être chassée par cette sorcière et à la marque rouge qu'on pouvait entrevoir même dans la pénombre sur la joue et le bras de Peeta. En rajoutant ça au fait qu'elle a toujours été exécrable envers moi - et toutes les personnes venant de la Veine - quand je me rendais à la boulangerie... je confirme qu'elle est quelqu'un d'horrible.

Sur ces pensées, les Pacificateurs ouvrent la porte pour dire à la famille de Peeta que leur temps est écoulé. J'entends un des frères de Peeta supplier un peu plus de temps, et vois madame Mellark sortir en trombe dès que celle ci est ouverte. Sorcière.

Un à un, les hommes de la famille sortent, tous des larmes coulants sur leurs joues. La femme les regarde avec un air de mépris avant de se tourner vers la sortie, non sans laisser un regard à Delly et moi, la surprise et le dégoût se lisant sur son visage quand elle remarque ma présence. Rye Mellark, le second frère de Peeta me fixe quelques secondes, comme bloqué avanlt de partir lui aussi avec sa famille.

Les Pacificateurs appellent au suivant, et Delly se lève aussitôt, me léguant un dernier sourire réconfortant que j'essaye désespérément de lui rendre. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, je me dis définitivement que Delly doit être mon opposée ; toujours souriante, ouverte et essayant de distribuer de la bonne humeur.

Je me sens minuscule et hors de contexte dans la salle luxueuse et immense - pour ce qu'elle est ; une salle d'attente. Alors que je me retrouve enfin seule, mon anxiété commence à prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? me répète-je incessamment intérieurement. C'est trop tard pour reculer. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je sais que je ne serais pas en paix avec moi même si je rate cette ultime chance de le remercier. Ou même de l'aider, d'essayer de lui rendre la pareille.

Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, Delly sort de la pièce sous l'ordre des Pacificateurs et je sens la boule dans mon estomac devenir de plus en plus grande et forte alors que je me lève lentement, les mains tremblantes.

\- Le temps passe vite, me dit-elle. Utilise le bien.

Ces mots se marquent dans mon esprit au moment ou je me retrouve devant l'immense porte en bois massif sous l'œil indifférent des Pacificateurs. L'un d'eux m'indique le temps dont je dispose, et lorsque que ma main repose sur la poignée, j'hésite une seconde avant d'entrer.

Peeta se tient la tête entre les mains, comme désespéré lorsque je m'avance dans la pièce, et remarque seulement ma présence quand un grand bruit, son de fermeture de la porte se fait entendre. Je lis de la surprise sur son visage alors qu'il se relève pour me faire face et que mes mains deviennent soudainement très intéressantes. Il est le premier à parler.

\- K-Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que... commence-t-il, confus, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
\- Pas le temps, le coupé-je, ma voix semblant enfin fonctionner. Écoute Peeta, la première chose que tu dois faire lors de l'entraînement est d'apprendre à reconnaitre plantes et fruits toxiques, ça te permettra assurément de ne pas mourir de faim.

Je me surprends moi même à l'écoute de mon débit de parole et de mon discours que je n'avais absolument pas préparé, ni prévu, mais je me reprends assez vite pour continuer mes explications qui, après rapide réflexion, pourraient lui être utiles et lui sauver la vie comme lui la fait avec la mienne auparavant. Peeta semble d'abord dérouté et étonné, mais se met vite dans le bain lorsque qu'il aperçoit mon visage sérieux alors que je maintiens son regard bleu océan et acquiesce à chaque chose que je dis en signe de compréhension, sans m'interrompre.

\- Il faut que tu choisisses une arme. Peut être un couteau ou une dague, je sais que tu es doué en lutte, continué-je au fur et à mesure de mes pensées. Oh ! Ou alors, tu pourrais t'essayer à l'arc, pour attaquer tes ennemis de loin, et si jamais tu te retrouve dans un combat de corps tu auras quand même un avantage grâce à ta force... Apprends aussi tous les gestes de premier secours que tu peux, le plus utile serait un garrot, attends que je t'explique... poursuis-je, emportée par mes idées et légèrement dégoûtée à l'idée de ce geste que j'ai déjà vu ma mère effectuer.

Je cherche des yeux la pièce dans l'intention de trouver un tissu utilisable pour ma démonstration, commençant à paniquer légèrement quand rien ne me vient à porter de vue.

\- Merci, Katniss.

Je suis sortie de mon état par la main de Peeta sur mon épaule, et nos regards se croisent. Pendant une seconde, je pense au fait que tout nous oppose ; autant au niveau physique - ma peau olive, mes yeux gris et mes cheveux bruns font pâle figure face à la blancheur de son teint, le bleu océan de son regard et sa chevelure blonde - mais aussi au niveau social, et même au caractère. Pour ce dernier point, le garçon des pains est semblable à Delly Cartwright ; souriant, rassurant et gentil.

L'autre partie de mon esprit est occupée à s'énerver contre soi-même. Moi qui est si calme, si maître de mes émotions, ne laissant jamais rien échapper à personne, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de paniquer dans un moment pareil ? J'ai peut être une dette envers Peeta Mellark, mais ça n'exige pas que je perde mes moyens !

\- Désolée, m'excusé-je rapidement, après un petit silence.  
\- De quoi ? s'étonne-t-il, ayant toujours un contact avec moi.  
\- D'être venue, réponds-je aussitôt. Je veux dire, tu ne dois pas avoir envie de voir des presque-inconnus... dans un moment pareil.

Il me dévisage comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je ne m'attendais à rien de ce que je suis en train de faire, moi, me dis-je intérieurement.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là, annonce-t-il, presque en murmurant, comme perdu dans ses pensées tout à coup.

Il retourne lentement jusqu'au canapé où il était assis quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, et je me tiens là, sans trop savoir quoi faire, avant de me rappeler de la raison qui m'a fait venir en première place.

\- Je voulais te remercier, dévoilé-je, sa tête se relevant vers moi quand ma voix résonne à nouveau dans la pièce. Tu ne dois sûrement pas t'en souvenir, mais il y a quelques années, lors d'une soirée pluvieuse, tu m'as lancé deux pains... raconté-je, en maintenant son regard ainsi qu'une expression ferme.

Peeta semble réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. Il ne s'en rappelle pas et se demande ce qu'une fille bizarre comme moi fait ici, me crie mon bon sens.

\- J'aurais dû venir te les apporter, déclare-t-il, à ma grande surprise. Pas te les lancer, comme ça, sur le sol boueux. J'y pense tout le temps.

Je suis estomaquée alors qu'il continue de se critiquer, comme si le fait de m'avoir jeté les miches de pain était la chose la plus grave qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Honnêtement, elles auraient pu être recouvertes de boue et d'autres saletés que je les aurais prises quand même. On ne fait pas la fine bouche quand on meurt de faim.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'insurge-je. Je serais morte sans toi, ma mère et ma sœur aussi, et tu restes bloqué sur le fait de ne pas me les avoir emballé dans un joli paquet ? soupiré-je, frustrée par sa bonté. D'autant plus que j'ai très bien vu les marques que ta mère t'avait infligé à cause de ces pains, reprends-je silencieusement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est plutôt moi qui n'a jamais osé te remercier durant toutes ces années.

Nous restons sans un bruit pendant quelques instants. Et dire que je ne lui avais presque jamais parlé auparavant et pourtant, cela se fait naturellement en ce moment... Certes, mais en considérant la situation, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour chercher nos mots.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? demande Peeta d'un coup, sonnant déçu. Pour me remercier parce que tu l'avais pas fait auparavant et que tu voulais avoir la conscience tranquille ?

Ignorant la dernière partie de sa phrase qui me touche au vif - en grande partie parce que c'est à moitié vrai et que ça me fait me sentir comme une horrible personne -, je passe une main agacée et frustrée dans mes cheveux toujours ramenés dans le chignon que les mains expertes de ma mère ont réalisé, je me fait une place et tombe sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Je voulais t'aider... commencé-je. Comme on l'a fait avec moi, continué en le fixant pendant cette précision. Tu le mérites.

Le garçon des pains semble se relaxer légèrement en entendant mes mots.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? reprend-t-il, en faisant allusion aux choses que j'ai remarqué sur sa mère, et alors que je secoue la tête. "Dommage, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un vainqueur.", m'informe-t-il, les muscles de ses épaules se tendant a en repensant à la scène pendant que je le regarde, horrifiée. Mon père s'est empressé de la faire taire, mais le mal était fait, state-il.  
\- Sorcière... murmuré-je sous mon souffle.

Cependant, Peeta entend mon gentil surnom pour sa mère, qui a le mérite de lui arracher un petit sourire. Il s'apprête à dire autre chose quand l'un des pacificateurs entre brusquement dans la pièce pour m'annoncer la fin de mon temps. Nous nous levons tous deux comme une seule personne, échangeant un rapide regard, et sans vraiment y penser je me jette dans ses bras.

Je suis la première personne surprise à ce soudain élan d'affection, et sachant que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un - mise à part ma famille - le rouge me monte vite aux joues en pensant à ce que je suis en train de faire. Tandis que le garçon des pains se détend peu à peu dans notre rapide étreinte, je sens le pacificateur s'impatienter et me dépêche d'y mettre fin, non sans murmurer un dernier encouragement à Peeta.

\- Gagne, lui dis-je silencieusement avant de m'écarter de lui. Après tout, je dois encore te rendre la faveur pour cette histoire de pains, alors j'attends que tu reviennes pour que je puisse rembourser ma dette.

J'ajoute un dernier sourire qui, je l'espère, semble sincère - je ne sais pas sourire - et quitte la pièce sous les yeux de Peeta et du pacificateur qui s'empresse de fermer la porte à ma sortie.

Je m'empresse de m'en aller loin de l'hôtel de justice, non sans remarquer au passage qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la salle d'attente, alors qu'il est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de notre école. Je suppose que c'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on remarque qui sont les vrais amis. Ou les inconnues qui se sentent coupable.

L'air frais m'agresse la peau dès que je sors du bâtiment, et pour la première fois depuis que son nom a été prononcé lors de la Moisson, je laisse toutes les émotions m'encombrant filtrer à travers un long soupir. Ma tête tourne dans un tourbillon de pensées à propos de ces quelques dernières minutes. Et une chose est sûre, Peeta Mellark me désoriente et me fait perdre mes repères.

Réalisant que je me tiens debout sur les marches de l'hôtel de justice depuis quelques secondes ou minutes, je me remets en marche, traversant à toute vitesse la grande place, où on est déjà en train de désinstaller tout le matériel ayant servi à enregistrer et à mettre en place la Moisson. Mis à part les ouvriers y étant occupés, elle est vide, et je me sens rapidement comme une tâche au milieu de tout ça.

Je me sens un peu coupable en pensant au fait que j'ai laissé Prim toute seule après sa première Moisson, elle qui était si terrifiée, mais je me rassure rapidement en me disant qu'elle était bien plus occupée à parler avec Gale, de toute manière.

Il n'y a qu'en ce jour de l'année où les rues sont aussi vides dans tout le district. Toutes les familles sont en train de fêter une autre année chanceuse, et il n'y a pas assez d'animation pour tous ceux qui n'en aurait rien à faire. Je vois plusieurs cheminées déjà allumées en arrivant dans le quartier de la Veine, jusqu'à arriver à ma propre maison et à sentir une odeur alléchante rien qu'en me tenant à l'extérieur de celle-ci.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi alors que j'entre dans la minuscule habitation. Ma mère et Hazelle sont aux fourneaux, Prim est en train de discuter avec Rory, Vick et Gale, qui lui porte sa petite soeur sur les genoux. S'ils sont sûrement tous intrigués de mon absence, ils ne laissent rien entrevoir. Je m'assieds tranquillement aux côtés de Prim à qui je lance un regard bienveillant et m'efforce de prendre part à la conversation, malgré que mon esprit soit ailleurs.

Peeta Mellark est peut-être déjà dans le train vers le Capitole. Il doit faire connaissance avec le seul gagnant vivant de notre district, et son plus grand alcoolique également, Haymitch Abernathy. Je doute sincèrement de l'efficacité de ce dernier, vu son ébriété quasi-permanente, mais je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il tentera quand même d'aider nos tributs.

Posy quitte les bras de son frère pour venir se réfugier dans les miens, sous son œil amusé. Je souris à la petite, et elle semble satisfaite, me laissant à nouveau dans mon fil de pensées à propos de ces Hunger Games.

Je ne doute pas que Peeta n'aura aucun mal à se faire aimer du public. A le voir faire avec tous les gens du district, il sait se débrouiller avec les mots, en plus de sa gentillesse incarnée, si je puis dire. Je suis sûre que s'il venait d'un district moins mal vu par le Capitole, sa popularité serait assurée. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir assurer ça, mais étant originaire du district le plus mal famé de tout Panem, il part avec un sérieux désavantage. Espérons juste que sa tenue pour la parade ne sera pas exclusivement constituée de poudre censée symboliser le charbon.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je suis rappelée à l'ordre par la nourriture arrivant sur la table. Notre famille et celle des Hawthorne avons pris l'habitude de passer le repas de la Moisson ensemble, depuis que Gale et moi avons conclu cette sorte de pacte de chasse. Et comme tout repas de Moisson, nos mères prennent du temps et de l'application pour le confectionner, et célébrer nos "victoires".

Pendant tout le repas, j'essaye d'être présente mentalement également, mais mon esprit ne veut pas se détacher du sort du garçon des pains et je me retrouve frustrée à cette idée. Je comprends que je sois attachée à lui d'un quelconque moyen à cause de cette histoire de pains, mais je ne le connais tout de même pas. Pourtant, je ne cesse de contredire cette dernière pensée en me rappelant constamment d'autres détails à propos de lui. Honnêtement, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte l'observer, le remarquer autant, et c'est une constatation vraiment troublante.

Et puis il y a cette étrange proximité lorsque je suis allée le voir. Avec lui, j'ai agi comme si je le connaissais personnellement depuis des années. Je l'ai enlacé. Je lui ai dit de revenir.

Quand la famille de Gale part enfin, le dîner et la soirée terminée, il est aux environs de neuf heures. Nous allons toutes trois nous coucher, et je m'installe rapidement aux côtés de ma sœur, maintenant libérée des cauchemars qui la hantaient les nuits précédentes. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé en ce jour, la pièce est plongée dans le silence et seul moi reste les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Ce foutu garçon des pains hante encore mes pensées. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le remercier auparavant, et avoir appris à le connaitre. Mais toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais osé aller lui parler, retenue par ma fierté stupide et handicapante.

Je lui ai dit de revenir, repensé-je. Il a intérêt à le faire.


End file.
